


Summer days

by id_ten_it



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A quiet moment of planning their evening.For the prompt 'sweat'





	Summer days

It’s stinking hot in the Audi, even with the windows down. Barnaby has shed his jacket, loosened his tie and is gazing out of the window at the trees, hoping for a breeze.  
Jones has gone one better and wound up his sleeves; his tendons are visible as he navigates the heat-shimmering roads.  
“Come tonight?” Barnaby asks - he imagines iced drinks on the new patio, coming inside cooler but needier. Jones flicks a glance at him. “It’s still too warm at nights.”  
But then Tom mentions the master bath and Jones imbues his moniker with new desire. “Yessir”


End file.
